


The Contract

by xGarnetXVI



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, RivaHisu, Romance, assassin falls for victim, assassin romance, levihisu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGarnetXVI/pseuds/xGarnetXVI
Summary: A Drabble - Potential to become an actual fanfic. - Levi has the blood of many on his hands. As an assassin for hire, he has accepted many contracts and his victims usually deserved it. However, when he is just about to take Historia's life, the heart clinging to her sleeve forces his blade to hesitate.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Levi/Historia, Rivahisu - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for viewing this little Rivahisu drabble.
> 
> I'm testing waters with perspectives. Wondering if I am more comfortable writing like this compared to my Her Crown of Thorns. Is it easier for you all to read or which do you prefer?
> 
> I needed to step away from my main Rivahisu fanfic and do something refreshing to help ignite my flame of inspiration! I am a huge SUCKER for Assassins falling for their victims plots. Rivahisu is perfect for a situation like this to be honest.
> 
> If this gets enough feedback, I could possibly work on turning this into an actual fanfic for them. Just let me know in the reviewers and give me some good ideas on what to do with this! I love taking requests here and there!
> 
> This one is dedicated to SpicyPeace.

* * *

**LEVI:**

* * *

The moon's light kisses her porcelain skin; its rays peeking through the single window in the dark kitchen. Her shocked sapphire orbs stare at me with her rose colored lips part in awe. Perhaps she didn't scream because the cold steel of my blade was already resting at her throat the moment I l ambushed her out of the shadows.

My fingers curl around her soft golden locks as I carefully pin down her wrist to the floor. The black scarf concealing the lower parts of my face would only allow her to witness my rather unforgiving stare. I could have her drowning in her blood, gasping for air at the quick swipe of my sword. But instead, as I tower over her, I choose to stare - _searching her features for that **damn** mask to fall._

I spend days scoping out my prey after I'm given the contract and although I was never one to care enough to personally come to know my victims, a part of me always wanted some kind of justification; as I'd like to think I'm not completely barbaric

However, _watching this girl only further separated me from my means of approval._

_**Historia Reiss**_ \- for some reason someone wanted her dead. But, while trying to put up a pattern in her daily activities to ensure a clean, stress free kill – I noticed she was not like my usual targets. She did not toy with someone else's money, dance in the arms of married men to infect them with a deadly disease, nor did she seem to live her life anywhere near dishonest.

She took care of a bunch of snot nosed brats here in the Orphanage; her sweet voice was almost angelic and the children seemed attached to the hip. The people in town would call her name when she walked by, offering her goodies to give to the children.

_She was like the sun – **warm and loved by all.**_

But if that was who she was at the core- _why would someone like the King want her dead?_

I was clearly missing something here and now I was about to get my answer – then I can sleep better at night after leaving her to die.

Just like everyone who was at the end of my blade; when death is staring them in the face they show their true colors; the ugly, selfish and hateful painting of their souls.

I bend down closer to her face to get a better look.

_So, who exactly are you then blondie?_

_**"P-please."**_ She whispers to me sweetly.

My eyes tense on her; my chest bubbling with anticipation for what she was about to do in this moment of complete vulnerability.

**"…You can do whatever you wish with me _but please,_ don't harm the children."**

Now it was my eyes that stare in complete awe. My body tenses as I go to pull back slightly, my knees still resting beside her body, one that was not trembling in the slightest.

I didn't notice that before but she was not afraid of me – **of death**.

**"Please, I beg you."** Tears gather at her waterline while she desperately tries to choke back her cries.

Her pleading words struck something inside of me; tickling my concrete heart I forgot all about over the years.

**".. _.Don't worry,_ the kids will be unharmed."** My voice cracks with _something human._ I watch a smile stretch across her face as she gently closes her eyes, relief washing over her frantic features.

**"…Thank you."** She quivers. Guilt weighs down my eyes as I stare at this tiny woman ready to embrace death with no regret.

The blade in my hand begins to shake; _my conviction was slipping away from me._

No one ever gives a shit about the kids. There are so many dying out in the streets every day and the world just walks past them.

Yet she lays very still, awaiting me to act; there is no struggle or offering of money to save her soul – _**nothing.**_

I become uncomfortable and for the first time in my line of work I feel like an executioner.

Regardless, I still try to find myself again – my hand tightly gripping the hilt of my blade. But, as I put more pressure on it, I realize I am slightly cutting into her skin. At the sight of her blood, I softly gasp before pushing myself away from her, shaken that I seem to have no control over myself.

I stumble backwards, standing up with my back against the wall. She kicks her feet and flees up against the fridge and pauses, breathing heavily before placing her crystal eyes on me once again.

She looks confused.

Softly, I am panting, sweat trickling down my temples as the stress of the situation was starting to overwhelm me.

_I took the King's money –_ _**I have to kill her.**_

Again, I grip my weapon but my heart is still refusing.

_**I can't do it.** _

She is smart enough to keep silent as I wrestle with the reality of my warring emotions.

**"…Tell me something right now."** I sternly whisper before looking at her.

_**"Why would the King want you dead?"** _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a drabble like stated above. I left the setting pretty open to your imaginations – either it could be set in the Attack on Titan world or a MODERN TIME AU or a medieval setting etc. If I were to ever continue this into an actual fanfic, I don't know if I can choose the setting. What did most of you imagine while reading this?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Garnie / Aki


End file.
